All is Well That Ends Well
by Bleeding-wing
Summary: Who knew getting naughty in the woods could lead to this. Threesome relationship. Aidou X Zero X Kaname.
1. Chapter 1

**Warnings:Contains language, lots of sex, and is generally not for young viewers.**

 **Sorry for kind of disappearing off the face of the earth for.. Months? Has it been months? Hell if I know.**  
 **I can't believe I was actually able to write. I think it's my new pills. I feel strangly energetic.**

 **I might be changing my name soon..**

 **Anyway, sorry for the absence. I'm still pretty busy but I'll try to update my other fics like.. At least by next month I swear. Ok maybe not swear bc I'm kind not in the position to be promising anything but I'll try okay.**

 **Sorry for taking so long. I've just had medical problems and school problems and... Problems. Lmao.**

 **ALSO this fic won't be long. Maybe two or three Chapters at the most. It's just a little something I'm wanting to do.**

* * *

Zero sobbed brokenly, clawing at the bark of the tree that he was currently holding onto for dear life as a certain blond and blue eyed noble shoved their tongue into his ass as far as it would reach.

If his health teacher could only see him now, he would probably faint. He and Aidou had been doing this for a while, these little meetings in the forest at night. Aidou often got in trouble for sneaking out of class, but no one seemed to realize exactly _why_ he was sneaking out. Except Kaname Kuran, of course.

At the thought of that heated wine gaze Zero cried out, muffling his voice with his hand as he came.

 _Fuck_.

He had a thing for Kaname, he would be the first to admit it. With Aidou being a close second. Not that they would ever get the object of their mutual desires. No, they simply had each other. They made do though, falling into mutual lust and desire as they fucked each other into oblivion.

Over the past several weeks, months even, they had come to grow actual feelings for each other. They were technically dating, in fact. Not that anyone knew. Not that they wanted anyone to know. They could only imagine how that would go over.

Zero glanced over his shoulder, gaze hot as he took in the young noble's expression and pose. Aidou was on his knees, legs spread and leaning back. Fangs peaking out as he panted and stroked himself, eyes on Zero, or, more specifically, Zero's ass.

Zero swayed his hips a little, weakly leaning forward and chuckling as he heard a muffled curse from behind him from the action. Aidou was all for his ass, he practically worshipped it. Zero could get him to do just about anything with a little sway of his hips an a whispered promise of getting to eat him out later.

Which was exactly what had happened tonight. Well, kind of.

Aidou had snuck into the kitchen while Zero had been making dinner earlier and had practically attacked the hunter. And the Headmaster had literally been in the other room. Only a strong kick in the ass and the promise of later had sent Aidou back out the way he came, which happened to be a window. Sneaky little bastard.

Zero heard the tell-tale moan of completion from behind him and slowly straightened out, wincing at how his back popped from being bent of in that position for so long. He and Aidou really needed to learn to wait, they rarely made it back to a suitable place for these types of things.

He turned around and groaned lowly, if he hadn't just got done coming he would've been getting hard again at the sight of Aidou licking his own semen off of his hand, eyes on the other male as he did so. Holy shit, that was way hotter than it had any right to be.

"Zip up, you idiot. You're making dinner for me tomorrow by the way."

Zero grinned and walked away, ignoring Aidou's groaning complaints and pulling his pants the rest of the way up as he did so.

He walked to his dorms, humming lowly as the breeze ruffled his hair, strands of silver glowing lightly in the moonlight.

He came to a sudden stop as he neared the door and realized Kaname was there, leaning against the frame and staring at him with an unreadable expression.

While the more logical side of him said to pull his gun out and be an ass, the lovesick puppy side said to try and flirt.

Zero chose the smart path and went with neither. Stiffening his shoulders and walking past Kaname to go through the open door. However, right as he was about to walk through an arm blocked his path. At the feeling of a nose being pressed against his neck, he gasped. Stiffening even more as his eyes widened and his fists clenched. It wouldn't do any good to punch Kuran in the face. Even if it did make Zero's ego feel better.

The nose trailed up from his lower neck to about midway, warm breath ghosting across his skin and making his hair stand on end and his pants tighten just a little bit.

"You smell like sex, little hunter. I wonder though," Zero whimpered and arched his back in a silent plea for more as he felt a hand reach down to cup his butt, fingers pressing in and massaging his still sensitive and sloppy entrance through the material.

"I wonder if Hanabusa's little tongue can reach as far as mine."

Zero was left swaying on his feet, suddenly alone and aroused.

"H-holy fuck." He exhaled shaking and leaned against the door, thankful that everyone was asleep and no one was there to witness him shamefully reach around and press in where Kaname had, a high pitched moan being torn from his mouth.

That was an invitation if he ever heard one. And it was one he was definitely going to accept.

* * *

Reviews give me life.


	2. Chapter 2

"So, you're telling me Kaname Kuran invited you to get eaten out by him?"

Aidou stared up at Zero from his spot on Zero's bedroom floor, eyes wide.

Zero sighed, running his hands through his hair and pacing back and forth as he replied.

"No I'm pretty sure it was an invitation for both of us and not just me, but yes, yes he did invite me to get eaten out."

Aidou scoffed, "As if. Why on earth would it be extended to me too?"

Zero frowned at that, looking at Aidou like a scolding mother would.

"Don't you start with that self depreciating shit. You're gorgeous, Hana. Anyone would be extremely lucky to be with you. You are coming, don't fight me on this."

Aidou just sighed and rolled over, ignoring Zero in favor of the cracks in the wall.

×x×

The next evening saw Zero rushing into his room, yanking Aidou up and dragging him into the shower.

"Zero?! What is going- eek!"

Cold water splashed down on Aidou as Zero adjusted the temperature and stepped inside the stall with him. Aidou shivered as Zero pushed him up against the wall and grinned.

"We are going to clean, very, _very_ thoroughly. And then you and me are going to take a trip to a certain pureblood."

Aidou's eyes widened and a noise not unlike a squeak left him as Zero suddenly got up close and personal with his body, scrubbing the life out of him.

×x×

Zero strode into the building, Aidou following behind a little timidly. Zero huffed, side-eyeing him as they walked up the stairs and Aidou finally caught up.

 _'He still_ doesn't think Kaname wants him too. We will have to change that.'

They reached Kaname's room and Zero didn't even have to knock, the door opening on its own as soon as they approached it, and Zero walked into the room as if he owned the place while Aidou followed nervously, eyes to the ground as soon as he passed the doorway and felt that all-consuming aura slide over his skin, baring him before his king and making him shiver.

Aidou's head immediately snapped up at the sounds of a breathy moan and his eyes widened when he realized his lover and his ruler were already going at it, Zero being shoved onto the bed and having his mouth ravished by Kaname.

The blond noble froze for a moment, unsure of how to proceed and what he was allowed to do. Zero broke the heated kiss he had been in with Kaname and gestured for Aidou to join them. Aidou nearly whimpered as the Pureblood's dark gaze slid over to him, aura tightening and caressing. He didn't know what that meant but he hoped it was acceptance, his legs shakily carrying him to the massive bed that they were on.

Zero smirked when Aidou reached the side of the bed and reached out, yanking him down beside him and hungrily kissing him as Kaname ripped Zero's shirt open and started sucking marks onto his pale skin, a hint of fang brushing against the hunter and earning Kaname a shudder.

Aidou whimpered, a small moan escaping him when Zero broke their kiss to playfully nip at his jaw. The blond glanced to the side and froze, caught in Kaname's intense stare as the Pureblood sensually licked a stripe up Zero's chest. A low rumble escaped Kaname's chest and Aidou bit his bottom lip, both aroused and unsure how to act.

Kaname broke the eye contact to continue kissing and nipping his way down Zero's body. He pulled Zero's pants off and grabbed the bottle of lube that he had at some point tossed onto the bed, slicking his fingers up before giving the tip of the hunter's dick a small lick that had him hissing and rocking his hips up, desperate for more.

Kaname chuckled and swallowed Zero down, earning a startled and delighted gasp from the hunter as that wicked heat completely covered him.

Aidou squirmed and rubbed himself through his pants. He wanted to get off so bad but he watchedinstead, pupils blown and mouth slack as he watched his Pureblood leader deepthroat Zero like a pro.

It didn't take long for Zero to get close to coming, his gasps and moans got more frantic and his hips started to rock more as he chased his high. Kaname just hummed lowly with an amused smirk in his eye and swallowed, causing Zero to come with a strangled moan, body shaking.

Kaname slid off of Zero with a filthy sounding slurp, licking his lips and looking like a cat who got the cream as he stared down at Zero.

Suddenly those wine colored eyes slid over to Aidou and the noble shivered as Kaname got on all fours and * _stalked_ * towards him, as graceful as he was deadly.

Zero smirked at the sound of Aidou's startled gasp and opened his eyes to watch as Kaname started to basically tongue fuck Aidou's mouth as he shoved him flat on his back underneath him.

The sound of Aidou's whimpers and muffled moans filled the room, like sweet music to Zero's ears. Even though he had just came, he could already feel his body trying to get excited again.

He licked his lips as he watched Kaname pull Aidou's sweatpants down and grab his very swollen erection, causing the blond to arch into him and let out a high pitched sound that was muffled by the pureblood's tongue.

Then Kaname started to stroke and, _god_ , those sounds should be illegal. Aidou was falling apart in Kaname's hands, overwhelmed and obviously already close to coming.

Kaname's tongue slid out of Aidou's mouth and he chuckled, trailing kisses down the smaller vampire's neck and chest as he kept up the slow and agonizing pace of his strokes. Happily watching the little noble get lost in the sensations. He kissed his way down to a nipple, taking it into his mouth and nipping and sucking on it, a low growl rumbling in his chest as he listened to the high pitched moans Aidou couldn't keep in.

One of Kaname's hands slid down between Aidou's legs, already slick with lube, and he slid a finger deep into him, earning a gasp and squirming from Aidou.

"K-Kaname-! Nhg! Hah!"

Kaname rumbled lowly, eyes slitted open and glowing in amusement as he made a mess out of the poor, suprised little noble. One finger became two, scissoring and thrusting in and out of the overwhelmed blond who trembled below the pureblood and his consuming aura.

Zero practically purred in pleasure, slowly pulling himself onto his hands and knees and crawling over to the other two vampires. He quickly claimed Aidou's mouth, swallowing his high pitched whimpers as Kaname added yet another finger, pace increasing as his desire grew.

When Zero pulled away a strand of saliva briefly connected their mouths and Aidou shivered as Zero brushed his knuckles against his cheek and spoke in a low tone.

"Now, Hana, Kaname is going to fuck you, ok? Can you be a good boy for us? Can you take him?"

Aidou licked his lips nervously and jerkily nodded, gasping and squirming when the Pureblood hit his prostate and scissored his fingers.

Zero smirked, leaning down and kissing the blond's forehead as Kaname's fingers slid out of him with a lewd squelching sound.

The Pureblood gently rolled Aidou onto his back, pulling his hips up and lining himself up before stilling and leaning over the blond, lips brushing against Aidou's back as Kaname made a low sound, a question. Aidou arched his back and wiggled his ass and Kaname grinned. Thrusting forward and slowly burying every thick inch into the whimper mess of a noble below him.

* * *

 **Sorry for, like, disappearing off the ends of the earth. If you are reading this it is bc I won the fight against weird arse system. This is so confusing oml this is why I main wattpad and ao3. Feedback appreciated! Also sorry for any errors...I am very rusty.**


End file.
